


Bloody Filthy

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hooker AU, M/M, Office Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Victorian, eren could possibly be underage in this but i never decided for sure..., ereri, riren - Freeform, whore au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this what he had come all this way for? </p><p>He'd come all the way from Anatolia, trading his body for provisions and to cover travel expenses, and this is where it had landed him. He was no longer the only son of a German doctor and a runaway harem girl. He was a whore, wandering London with no real purpose but to simply survive.</p><p>"You don't have to look so nervous." The older man's icy eyes roved over him from behind the desk, a cigarette sitting between his lips, and he said, "I'm the Captain of the police, y'know. And if I wanna fuck some pretty teenage boy, I'm high enough up to get away with it. Do this for me, and I won't press charges."</p><p>Victorian Era AU. Riren/Ereri, Police Captain Levi x Turkish prostitute Eren. NC-17 rating for exactly what you'd expect for a hooker AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Filthy

"You're kinda beautiful, aren't you?"

The Captain's eyes roved, narrowed and ice-cold, and Eren shivered under that gaze, doing his best to keep from shrinking into himself. 

Was this what he had come all this way for? 

He'd come all the way from Anatolia, trading his body for provisions and to cover travel expenses, and this is where it had landed him. 

He had no real talents to speak of-- His father had wanted to teach him the doctor's trade, but he had always been highly resistant to the German methods the man employed. Germany was a dull country, that much Eren was certain of. He knew near nothing of it, of course, but his prejudices ran deep. If the men there were anything like his father, he wanted nothing more to do with them or their country.

Looking back, learning medicine, even the German variety, would most likely have been a kinder fate that what he'd brought upon himself by not learning anything. 

He was too far gone for that now.

"Do you know any English?" the Captain asked, frigid eyes still roaming.

"A bit." He knew more than a bit, honestly, though far too much of his vocabulary was comprised of profanities. "Fuck" had been the first word he'd learned, passed on to him by a pretty blonde boy during a brief stay in Bristol. "Do we really need to talk?"

"We need to negotiate your price, don't we?"

That word... "'Negotiate?'"

"Haggle," was the Captain's simplification, and Eren nodded. "Do you have a set price tag, or does it vary?"

"Well, you look like you can afford to pay me more, so I'll probably charge you more..."

A raspy chuckle passed the Captain's lips at that, and he gestured his guest to the settee in the corner of the office. "You're cocky," he said, eyes soon roaming again. They kept seeming to snag at the boy's hips. "I like that." He snubbed out his cigarette in the crystal ashtray at the corner of his desk and stood. 

Well.

"You're really small, aren't you?"

The Captain's smile was a wicked thing: "Not where it counts." He passed around the desk, leaning against the front of it, mere feet away. "What's your name, boy?"

"Eren." He felt his own eyes roving for an instant, taking in black hair and thundercloud eyes and skin the exact color of ivory. Gorgeous. "And yours is...?"

"Levi Ackerman." There was a severity to that name that fit its owner well. "But you're not to call me that, understood? I'm a Captain, and I expect you to address me as such."

"You're the captain?" It was no wonder he had his own office, then. Eren had been wondering who he was since he'd been called in here, as opposed to being left out in the waiting room with the cutpurses and the drunks. "But you...?"

"The title wasn't hard to come by." There seemed to be some sort of quiet, concealed pride in the Captain's voice. "Just do as you're told, and you climb quickly. With a title like mine, I can do whatever I like, within reason. I wanna fuck some pretty teenage boy, I'm high enough up to get away with it."

"Oh." Eren cleared his throat, loud and awkward, shifting. "Listen, um, I think it'd be better if I just go..."

"I just said you won't get in trouble for it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but--"

"C'mere."

Still awkward, Eren stood, moving carefully to stand before the Captain, shivering when strong, cool hands gripped his hips, sliding up beneath his shirt to stroke at silken caramel skin. Those eyes were colder than the Captain's leather-gloved hands.

"Take it off."

Oh, much better. Talking was awkward, but sex was definitely something Eren was good at. This, he could handle.

And so he did as he was told, sliding white silk from his shoulders, pulling leather and cotton from his feet, letting tweed pool about his legs, kicking the whole mess aside and meeting those frigid, beautiful eyes once he was fully exposed. 

"Lovely." 

Whether his responding shiver was a result of that word, or that tone, or of the touch of leather-clad fingertips ghosting down his chest, Eren wasn't sure.

"On your knees."

Again, he did as he was told, staring up into icy eyes. His eyes were his best asset, he knew, and he knew how to use them. They'd have to be quite dark by now, if the heat building between his legs was any indication. He was half-hard already, and he hadn't even been touched. It was a bit embarrassing, especially with a man as controlled as the Captain appeared to be, but most men seemed to take it as a compliment.

"You know what comes next, don't you?" The Captain's voice seemed deeper now, and his hands worked at the buttons of his jacket, tilting his head expectantly.

A nod, and Eren sent his own hands to work at the older man's belt buckle, undoing it and sliding it free, popping open a few buttons of his own.

Oh. He hadn't been lying, after all. He certainly wasn't small where it mattered. Very nice.

Giving one last glance upwards, Eren lets his eyes slip closed, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek against firm, flushed flesh. The Captain, too, was half-hard, his cock giving an insistent twitch when Eren's tongue stroked along the underside.

Those icy eyes were beginning to warm now, cold silver melting into liquid mercury, and one pale hand slid into dark, messy hair, pushing forward with just enough force to make Eren give in.

When those warm, soft lips finally wrapped around him, the Captain's free hand came to grip the edge of the desk behind him, a shudder tearing up his spine. The boy was good. Too good, really. The way he worked his tongue spoke of experience, despite the awkwardness he'd shown earlier. Perhaps it had just been a ruse. Charming.

When the boy's right hand came to stroke against what his mouth couldn't reach, the Captain growled low in his throat, rolling his hips into that tight, calloused grip, his own fingers tightening in silken hair. Instead of pulling him closer, though, he pulled him away.

For an instant, the boy's eyes widened, staring up in genuine confusion. It faded quickly into a minxy little smirk. "D'you wanna fuck me?" Eren's voice was a strained thing, low and thick, and the Captain licked his lips in response.

"Of course I do."

"Here?"

"On the sofa."

It sounded almost like an order, and Eren followed it, pulling a vial of oil from the pocket of his trousers where they lay on the floor and flopping down on the crimson velvet of the sofa. He spread his legs, one hiked up on the cushions, the other over the edge, splayed out like the whore he was. He made for a pretty sight, and the Captain pounced, pulling those slender hips against him and grinding hard, reveling in the sweet little moan it earned him.

"You came prepared?" he asked when Eren pressed the little bottle into his hands.

The boy's smile was breathtaking: "Always."

"Good boy." That sent Eren's shoulders to twitching, and coating his leather-clad fingers, the Captain slid them against that wanting little hole, surprised to find it already wet. He wasn't sure if her grateful or disappointed. "You prepared yourself?" he asked.

"This morning, yeah." The words came with a nonchalant shrug, as if the boy was merely discussing something as trivial as the day's weather. "I always do. Most men are put off doing it, or they try to skip it altogether, and that hurts like hell."

"I imagine it would."

There was something like disenchantment in the Captain's voice, and timidly, Eren asked, "You're still gonna fuck me, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Eren felt himself relax even when those fingers pressed closer, sliding in with oil-slicked ease. "Why the gloves?"

"It's only sanitary," was all the response the Captain gave, though a twist of his fingers sent Eren's back arching high off the sofa.

"But you're still gonna put your cock in me."

"I am, yeah."

That breathless voice was incredibly tempting, and the Captain slid his fingers free, nestling tight between the boy's spread legs, pulling tanned hips against his and all but commanding, "Don't make a mess of my uniform."

To that, Eren merely nodded, though it was cut off by a strangled moan when the Captain pressed inside, settling deep in a single thrust, stinging in the best way.

"You all right?"

Another nod, and the Captain gave a firm thrust of his hips, and Eren's head fell back against the arm of the sofa, a soft moan catching at the back of his throat. "You're good at this..."

"Lotsa practice."

"With how many others?" Eren found himself asking, one hand coming up to grasp at the back of the Captain's head, raking his nails through shorn ebony hair.

"More than my fair share, I'm sure." 

That arrogance was breathtaking, and Eren gasped, rolling his hips up against every rough thrust. Though his voice was rapidly fading into a series of strained whimpers, he managed to ask, "Anyone important?"

"The Chief, a time or two."

The boy's cock twitched at that, eyes widening, mouth watering, though whether it was from the thought of the Captain and the Chief together, or just the thought of the Chief himself, Eren wasn't sure. "Chief Smith?" he asked.

"One and the same."

"Christ!"

"I'll say." The Captain gave another deep, rough thrust, hands catching the boy's rolling hips in a vice-like grip and grinding deep. "It's risky, y'know, fucking other men. It could very likely get us killed, but we do it anyway." He angled his hips, pressed hard against where he knew the kid's sweet spot would be. "Feels too good not to do it, eh?"

All Eren could do was nod, arching into the Captain's movements, riding back as best he could. He was already close, his hard cock bouncing against his stomach with every thrust, painting tanned skin white and sticky, and his free hand made a beeline for it, the other pulling the Captain close, nuzzling against a stubbly cheek. His voice was soft when he asked, "Can I…?"

To his surprise, the Captain obliged, his tongue sliding against parted lips, delving deep the second he was granted access.

The boy's left hand moving now, sliding against the Captain's pale, strong chest, down along his waist, his thrusting hips, curling around to his lower back, nails scratching into soft skin, goading, and Eren broke away when the Captain pulled out, asking, "What...?"

"I'm not going to come inside you. We'd never get the mess cleaned up."

It was almost laughable, Eren thought, but any trace of laughter was swiftly turned into another desperate moan when the Captain's cock slid against his, slick with oil and precome, and when leather-clad hands wrapped around them, squeezing tight, Eren nearly sobbed. He had no doubt that the Captain was every bit as experienced as he claimed to be. 

A simple nail digging into his slit was enough to send Eren over the edge, and his hands darted to the Captains shoulders as he came, shivering against the navy fabric he found there, breathing deep the scent of smoke and tobacco and expensive cologne. A soft whimper passed his lips when the Captain's teeth found his neck, biting down hard, marking up the skin with red at his throat, white at his stomach, and Eren finally relaxed, flopping back down on the sofa with a satisfied little mewl. "You're really good at that," was all he had to say

"I like to think so." The Captain's hips were still moving, rocking idly as he ran one hand through the jet silk of his hair, scanning his uniform for evidence. Finding none, his eyes found Eren's stomach instead, and he said, "You look good in white," giving a bit of a smirk when a visible shiver rolled through the boy's body.

"You shouldn't be so loud."

Eren swore he must have jumped five feet when that voice came through the door. "Who...?"

"There's no one here this late, Erwin," was the Captain's reply, clearly aimed at the man outside the door.

"Mike is here."

"Mike knows." There was the ghost of a smirk playing at the edges of the Captain's lips when he added, "He fucks you on a regular basis, doesn't he?"

"True enough." There was something almost smug in that voice now. "Wrap it up, won't you? I'm not fond of standing guard for illegal activities. I'm undermining my own authority."

At that, the Captain rolled his eyes, simply saying, "Go away, Erwin."

A chuckle, footsteps, and silence fell again.

"Who was that?" Eren asked, his voice still a soft conspirator's whisper.

"The Chief." The Captain said it far too casually, and he stood, doing his trousers and his belt up and stalking over to his desk, pulling a hand-rolled cigarette from the little silver case he found there, asking, "Do you...?"

"I don't smoke."

"Good." He struck a match, breathing in the fire, smoke curling around his face. "It's a filthy habit." 

"But you're still doing it."

"I'm a Captain of the police," was the Captain's snide response. "I can do whatever I want." His eyes roved for a moment, taking in dark hair and brilliant eyes and caramel skin, loving the opalescent white coating it. "You have any regular customers yet, kid?" he asked. 

Eren gnawed at his lower lip, glancing away, running one finger idly through the mess on his stomach. "Not yet, no," he admitted.

The Captain inhaled, his next words coming on a puff of silver smoke: "Consider me your first, then."

**Author's Note:**

> The eruris are going nuts, and here I am writing riren. Despite the fact that eruri is my OTP, the OVA really disappointed me. They kinda butchered it, I think. The animation was gorgeous, at least. I mean, Christ, I didn't think Levi could get any more beautiful, and then… Hoo, boy. And Erwin! Ugh, the man is a god, I swear. Yet here I am writing riren. IDK, man. Getting a little burnt-out on eruri. Gonna try branching out. Jeanmarco, jeaneren, eremin, yumikuri, riren, mikeru… Just gotta see what I can come up with… 
> 
> Anywho, I just have a thing for whores, and I finally caught up with Book of Circus and Book of Murder in the Kuroshitsuji series, and the Victorian era just does it for me, so! Pretty-boy whore Eren and stubbly police Captain Levi. Eren's from Anatolia originally, though why he ran, I can't really say. Just wanted to get away, perhaps, knowing him… Also, the pretty blonde boy from Bristol is Armin, in case you didn't know
> 
> Anyway, this way great fun to write, despite the fact that it's completely different from anything I've ever written before. Lemme tell you, though, writing "the Captain" instead of just "Levi" was hard :P But I like the idea of authority in way that I'll never explain, but are probably well enough explained when I write fics like this
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by SandCastleVirtues on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


End file.
